Calan
Captain Callan is a Providence Agent. He is usually tasked by White Knight to implement his last-resort plans when it appears like Rex cannot complete the job himself. He is also in charge of the daily briefings given to Agent Six, Rex, Doctor Holiday, and Bobo Haha. History ﻿String Theory Callan first appeared near the end of the episode implimenting White Knight's Bleach Protocol once he armed the explosive he ordered his Men off the bridge and evacuated with them. Once the Bomb was deactivated he and his men packed up the bomb and left with Peter Meechum. Beyond the Sea He later did the breifing about the rumors of E.V.O. attacks on beach front property in Mexico, specifics are unclear since the meeting was told from the perspective of Rex who do to extreme boredom largely heard "Blah Blah Blah" over again, during which he inspired Rex and Bobo's latest breakout and ultimately responsible for the events of the episode. Dark Passage He led the back up squad sent to rescue Rex's expedition when they were attacked by the Pack and later evacuated both the expedition and his men when Gabriel destroyed his base and killed Van Kleiss. The Forgotten Later Callan and a crew of Providence agents were sent to retreive an important Data Rod containing information that would allow Providence to determine what kind of E.V.O.s people will turn into. However he was forced over The Bug Jar where he was shot down by a E.V.O. then captured by NoFace's forces. Later a party consisting of Rex Agent Six, and Bobo were sent into retreive the Data Rod. Callan wisely left the Data Rod for Rex and the others at the sight of the crash, Later Rex leads a rescue mission for Callan and his crew where it was revealed that they were being forced to repair the ship Noface shot down. The rescue party is able to save Callan and he and his crew later joined Rex's team in a Allamo like last stand on top of a long abandoned hotel where a third ship is being sent to rescue them and after a rocky fight succeed. Promises, Promises Callan made a minor Cameo as one of the guests of Rex's party sitting in the back ground much like Six. Payback Before the seige Callan was discussing weather or not to let Rex or Noah to pilot the Keep, he decided to allow one of them to pilot the ship on the condition of no dare devil antics and only until the next course change. He was later forcifully turned into a E.V.O. by Van Kleiss and joined the Pack until he was cured at the end of the episode by Rex. Personality He also has a personality much like Agent Six, following orders implicitly. Callan is also shown to be willing to sacrifice himself for his soldiers, as long as it does not endanger the mission. Also, unlike Six, he is shown to be friendlier than White Knight. Appearance One of Captain Callan's most notable features is the scar over his right eye, possibly inflicted by an E.V.O. He is caucasian with blond hair and brown eyes. He appears to be fairly muscular. He is only seen with his Providence armor on, but never the helmet worn by most Providence soldiers (most likely because of his captain status). Relationships Rex : See also: Rex Despite Callan's loyalty to White Knight, Callan is shown to be on friendly terms with both Agent Six and Rex, being the only person to congratulate Rex for retrieving an important device in "The Forgotten." Agent Six : See also: Agent Six Callan and Agent Six seems to be friends, they also seem to be equally ranked, at one point Callan gave a breifing to, Rex, Six, Bobo, and Dr. Holiday. White Knight : See also: White Knight Callan is diffinitively one of White Knight's most loyal and highest ranked soldier, but at the same time helped Rex play a prank on White Knight in The Forgotten. White on the other hand views Callan as another in a long line of disposible soldiers and couldn't care less about his safety. Powers and Abilities In "The Forgotten" Callan is shown to be a smart schemer. He was smart enough to hide the important device at the crash site of his team's ship, as well as have the ship destroyed so "No-Face" could not use it. In "Payback", Callan was briefly turned by Van Kleiss into an E.V.O. courtesy of the powers Van Kleiss stole from Rex. This creature's powers are unknown, but it is possible that superhuman strength is among them. Gallery Trivia * Wally Kurth, the actor behind Captian Callan's voice, also portrays that of Agent Six. * Callan has a bit of a southern accent providing a bit of information involving his past. * In the Forgotten Callan was force to, and succeeded in, repair a Providence ship showing a bit of mechanical know how. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Providence Category:Cured E.V.O.s Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Males Category:Providence Agents